The Backroom
by Txtn833
Summary: Brent and Charlotte have no idea what is going on when they take their newfound friends to see the Backroom. There, a mysterious boy racks up curiousity. But curiousity killed the cat, and it might just kill them. As far as Fnaf stories go, this one is T.


**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthorn is the genius behind it.**

 **If you can figure ou my intermission, (][-|-$ |\/| €) I will not stuff you in a suit.**

 _ㇸ6My mom gave me a pennyㇸ6_

All the children responded gleefully. Brent and Charlotte yelling the return line. "My mom gave me a penny!"

ㇸ6She said to go to Denny's!ㇸ6

Brent nudged Charlotte as Chica the chicken raised her cupcake to the audience, making the small kids go wild.

Brent and Charlotte were 6, and 7. They both lived just across the street from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and often hung out over here. The anamatronics, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie sang fun songs and were super kid-friendly. The pizza was delicious, and there was also a place where if you paid really close attention to a specific bowl with a Freddy toy while they shuffled them, you could win a cupcake plushie.

Chica was Charlotte's favorite, but Brent liked Bonnie.

ㇸ6Instead I bought some, BUBBLE GUM! Bazooka-zooka, BUBBLE GUM! Bazooka-zooka, BUBBLE GUM!"ㇸ6

all the kids screamed and stamped their feet. Brent grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

ㇸ6My mom gave me a dollar…ㇸ6

"Excuse me sir, what time is it?" Charlotte asked an employee.

"Quarter to 5."

"Thank you." Brent tugged on her hand and they took off to where employees hung newspaper clippings and pictures of the restaurant. Near the edge of the wall was a small hole where they could hide and no one could find them.

Today, there was no such luck.

A blonde girl their age and her brown haired little brother were hiding there.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm Fran, this is my brother Fredrick. Where are your parents?"

"At home."

"They let you come here all by yourself?"

"It's just across the road."

the girl climbed out of the hole and stood.

"What's your names?"

"Brent and Charlotte. You can call me Lottie or Char. Charlotte is a mouthful."

"Did we take your spot?"

"Yeah, but we can all share it."

they smiled brightly like only six year olds could, and all squeezed in. We were pretending to be the robots." Fran said, pointing at the stage where the robots continued.(ㇸ6She said to stay aliveㇸ6)"we just can't decide who's Freddy. He's both our favorites."

Brent immediately perked up. "You could both be Freddy. Only one of you can be one of the secret golden Freddy!"

"golden Freddy?"

"Yeah! We got into the back room once, where they keep the robots, and it was full of parts and stuff!"

"One of the suits was really old and rusty. we call it golden Freddy."

"I thought it was employees only."

"Not if you know the right way."

"Well let's go!"

and four kids took off down the hall. The anamatronics continued singing and entertaining the ever growing crowd of kids.

ㇸ6Instead I choked on BUBBLE GUM…ㇸ6

][ -|- $_ |\/| €

the door creaked open on rusty hinges and the kids gasped as several parts came into view. A rusty yellow hand. A broken voice box. A Freddy head. Fredrick whimpered and buried his head in Fran's back. Brent tried to be brave.

"It's only a couple of rusty, old parts."

Fran nodded as Brent prodded the Freddy mask. It promptly rolled off the table and hit the floor. The eyes flew open and it sang, in a low pitch voice, with a lot of static, "1,2,3 all eyes on me." Charlotte backed away carefully, and bumped into a spare Chica. It jumped to life and croaked "hey kids, let's have some fun. Fredrick screamed and took off. "Freed! Come back!" Fran yelled and took off after him.

Charlotte and Brent hurried after them and found Fran scolding her little brother. "Freed, you can't go running off like that. You'll get hurt. And someone could-"

The lights flicked off.

"Hear you." Fran finished.

They heard light footsteps approaching, then a flash light flicked on and they could see the frame of a small boy, maybe 8 or 9.

"Just what do you think you're doing back here?"

"We don't know."

Employees only. Get lost beforeI report you."

"Your most certainly not an employee."

"My dad works the night shift. 12 to 6." He glanced at the Chica they had backed into.

"I get special privileges. And you don't want to be back here. There's a reason these guys were decommissioned."

"Why? Did they kill someone?"

The look he was giving Fran made her think maybe they had.

"Just get out. Don't come back."

He turned to fix the things they had knocked over, and the four walked to the door.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked before she slipped out. He glanced at her. "Frank."

"Who's your favorite?"

"Favorite?"

"Robot."

He quieted an eyebrow. "Anamatronic. You wouldn't know mine."

"Who?"

He smirked and walked over to a corner, where he pushed something into the light. It was a fox, with a broken jaw, an eyepatch, and a hook.

"Foxy the Pirate. Decommissioned years ago after The Bite Of '87."

"The Bite Of '87?"

He nodded. "My little sister lost her frontal lobe. She's still alive, but it was a huge blow."

"Then why is he your favorite?"

"Easiest to fend off. Now scat."

she didn't need telling twice. Brent, Fran, and Fredrick were waiting for her. "I wonder what he meant about all that?" Fran said.

"Why don't we come back tonight and find out? During the night shift."

"Totally!"

"We're game."

"excellent. We'll meet out here at 12 o'clock. Sharp."

The door open and Frank stepped out. He shut the door firmly, and locked it. He frowned at them. "Thought I told you to shoo?"

They took off back to the party room as he called after them:

"Do NOT come back!"

he wasn't talking about the room.

][ -|- $ |\/|€

None of them made it to the pizzeria that night. Charlotte stayed up late watching a movie with her parents then zonked out, Brent completely forgot, and Fredrick, who was still shaken with the day's events, begged his sister to stay home with him.

In fact, none of them made it to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria until four days after meeting Frank. The back room was void of people, namely Frank, and they didn't hang around.

None of them heard mention of Frank until Charlotte's father read the newspaper the morning after they had looked in the back room for the second time. "Mary! Come and take a look at this!" He called to Charlotte's mom. "It say an 8 year old boy went missing at the pizzeria on Tuesday night at 12:03. He was last seen standing by the door before the cameras bugged out for 15 minutes. No ones seen hide not hair of him."

"Oh, I hope they find him. What's the boy's name?"

"Frank."

Charlotte's glass of milk hit the table and spilled all over. "F-Frank?"

"Charlotte! You've made a mess, get a towel and clean it up. Yes his name is Frank. His dad apparently works the night shift there. 12 to 6."

Charlotte jumped off her seat and hit the floor running. "I've got to call Brent!"

She pulled a kitchen chair over to the telephone and dialed the only number she knew, Brent. When he answered, she told him everything she had learned.

"Sounds spooky." He answered. "We should investigate."

"I don't know. Frank said not to come back."

"But Frank's not there. Come on, It'll be fun!"

][-|-$ |\/|€

"I really don't like this room." Fran murmured as Brent pushed the door to the back room open.

It was still filled with parts. Arms, legs, the occasional voice box, and the Freddy head. Now that she knew where he was, Foxy stood out a lot more.

"Frank! Are you here?!"

no answer.

"He's not here guys. Let's go."

before they Left, Charlotte took one last look at the decommissioned Foxy. His eyes seemed realistic, and seemed to hold emotions of fear, and acceptance.

Maybe poor Foxy was afraid of the dark, but had finally accepted it? She left the light on before she walked out.

Back in their hidey hole, The four kids made a pact. They would meet up at 12:00 tonight. Sharp.

][-|-$ |\/|€

Brent and Charlotte were the first there. Fran and Fredrick were not far behind. They all say on the steps until a car drove up. A man wearing a blue, official Freddy Fazbear's pizza stepped out. The security guard. He frowned when he saw them, and demanded they go home. They kids refused, and the guard was about to retaliate when a small beeping sound immited inside.

The guard cursed, and abruptly pushed them in. They were quickly guided to a part of the building they didn't recognize. There was a Freddy poster, a cupcake with eyes, and a fan. He pulled a monitor out of the desk, and checked it quickly. They heard a low gentle laugh. The guard cursed again.

"Bonnie and Freddy are both gone and Foxy is peeking through the curtains."

Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy?

"Check the door lights. It's the white buttons. Charlotte pushed the white button and came face to face with her favorite Anamatronic. She shrieked.

"CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT!"

she hit the red button and the door closed. Thankfully there wasn't anything on the other side. The guard quickly briefed them. "Chica comes from the right, Bonnie from the left. Foxy leaves the back room at 12 and heads to his old location, pirate cove. If we don't watch him he'll come after us. If we don't watch Freddy he moves faster. Foxy is the easiest to fend off.

Foxy is the easiest to fend off…

"Are you Frank's Dad?"

his face softened visibly.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"He was standing outside waiting for you idiots. Freddy found him."

"Freddy found him?"

"Saw him standing outside." He pulled up the monitor and showed us the screen of Foxy. He pointed at the eyes. "That's all that's left of him now."

Then same low laugh sounded and the night guard cursed. "Check the door lights. If Bonnie or Chica are there, shut it." And he pulled up the monitor.

Bonnie wasn't there and Chica had left. Night Guard told us Foxy had come out more and Freddy was in the restrooms. When Fran asked why we couldn't just keep the door closed, he responded with "We only got 100 watts of power, and-" Freddy laughed, and he dove into the monitor. We checked the door lights from time to time, and caught Bonnie once.

When we heard footsteps coming down the hall, Night guard yelled out"SHUT THE DOOR!"

a few seconds later we saw Foxy, and then he ran back down to pirate cove.

Night Guard had just glanced at the clock, which said 5:00, and said "I think we might make it which we heard a humming sound, and the fan and lights went out. Fredrick tried to push the door light to no Avail.

"Stay still." Night Guard said.

A pair of eyes flickered in the doorway, and a song any kid would recognize as Freddy's jingle was heard. Then it flickered out. It was pitch black. Then we heard footsteps.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as Freddy loomed back of the darkness. He put his hands on the night guard's ears and twisted his neck. He picked up up and threw us over his shoulder. As we marched down the left hallway, Fran could see Foxy come out of Pirate Cove and follow them.

She was scared.

She could see two spare Freddy Costumes, a Chica, and a Bonnie. One for each of them. She barely registered the old Chica grabbing her, and then her head really hurt.

][-|-$ |\/|€

Brent hugged Charlotte as they watched their two friends shoved inside separate Freddy Costumes. As the picked up Brent he cried out, and thrashed as he yelled for his mom, dad, and Charlotte. Then he was shoved inside Bonnie, and Charlotte was picked up.

][-|-$ |\/|€


End file.
